ohmygoddessfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DragonBallZ
Hi DragonBallZ -- we are excited to have Oh My Goddess as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. I'm copying over everything from w:c:manga:Special:Prefixindex/Oh My Goddess but I have not removed the pages from the manga wiki. It might be best to discuss with the community there what they think should be done with those pages. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. It looks like you've been doing a lot of good work reorganizing your content here. One thing I noticed is that you are customizing the Monobook skin. The default skin for this wiki is Monaco. So while it's great that you are filling in the sidebars and customizing the skin, most of your visitors won't see what you've done :). The monaco sidebars are at MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar. It's a good skin -- give it a look. Please let me know on my talk page if I can help you set anything up, or if you have any questions. -- Wendy (talk) 03:18, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :The wikia default, aside from what an admin chooses, actually depends on the age of the wiki. Older wikis do default to monobook. Wikis started last year default to quartz. But all new wikis now default to monaco. You can see the "default" skin in your preferences, under "Skin" where it will be labeled. You can choose the skin for the wiki, by setting MediaWiki:AdminSkin. As far as I know this will no longer work if you set it to Monobook; it will only work for the various colors of Monaco and quartz. :Monaco is a highly customizable skin, with some nice features. Check out Wookieepedia or Bucketheadland to see what some people have done with it. -- Wendy (talk) 19:34, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::The changes you made to monobook can't be easily seen in monaco, no. You have to edit Mediawiki:Monaco.css to change skin attributes using one of the wikis I linked you to as a model to get the fields right. Then you reset the MediaWiki:AdminSkin to "monaco-custom" (the default is monaco-sapphire). Also, put the logo at . How much you want to play with a new skin to do this, and how much you are willing to just let your visitors see a non-custom skin is up to you (and anybody who joins this wiki). I'm happy to help you customize the monaco stuff if you can tell me what parts of the customization you want to see. -- Wendy (talk) 03:39, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. :--Sxerks 22:24, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Question... What's the point of uploading images if they don't even come out?!? That's why I erased the image prompt on the Hild page. There isn't an image to go along with it!--Reikson 01:32, January 13, 2010 (UTC)